


It's Not What it Looks Like

by animehead



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon request via tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Not What it Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request via tumblr.

Kotetsu has seen a lot in his years, some good, some bad, and some just plain weird. What he’s seeing now would fall into that last category.

“Er…” Kotetsu takes of his hat, presses it against his chest, and scratches his head. “Sorry about that, Bunny. I guess you… uh… the situation surprised me a little bit.”

Barnaby stands there staring at Kotetsu, angry and shocked and _dripping_. Water clings to his hair, bleeds into his shirt, and rolls down his jacket—all of it courtesy of Kotetsu’s _mouth_.

Kotetsu notices the horrified expression on Barnaby’s face. In all honestly, it’s hard not to. Barnaby’s lips are curled back. His striking green eyes—which Kotetsu reluctantly and silently admits are usually rather seductive looking—are wide and look, well, pretty damn funny.

“Aw, come on, Bunny. You don’t have to give me that look,” Kotetsu whines. “Look, I’ll get you a towel.” He leaves Barnaby standing on his kitchen counter next to an unopened jar of mayonnaise. When he returns, he has a towel draped over his arm and he extends that same arm toward his partner. “See. Now you can dry off and we can figure out how to fix this.”

Barnaby stares back and forth between Kotetsu and the towel. “And just what am I supposed to do with that?” he asks.

“Well, uh, you dry off with it,” Kotetsu replies. He scratches his head. Was there something wrong with the towel? It was clean. Well, clean enough. He’s only used it a couple of times. Surely, it doesn’t smell already.

“I’m barely six inches tall, Kotetsu. That towel will suffocate me.”

Kotetsu immediately decides that Barnaby has a point. Barnaby doesn’t need to point out his very sensitive, extremely crazy, vertical challenge. Kotetsu knows exactly how tall, or rather, how _short_ Barnaby is thanks to Saito muttering it to him before revealing a very tiny Barnaby who had been unfortunate enough to get stalked, targeted, and victimized by a NEXT with a unique power.

“You could just use the corner,” Kotetsu suggests. “I’d give you a smaller one, but they’re all kind of dirty at the moment. I haven’t gotten around to washing clothes.” He lets out a nervous chuckle and again tries to offer Barnaby the towel.

Barnaby touches the edge of the towel and refuses.

“It’s _damp_. I can tell you’ve used it. It’s disgusting.”

“But Bunny,” Kotetsu whines. “All my other towels are dirty.”

“Then I’ll take a washcloth.”

“Those are dirty, too.”

“Do you never do laundry?!” Barnaby folds his arms across his chest. It’s early and he hopes that Kotetsu has at least brushed his teeth before spitting all over him.

Kotetsu’s shoulders slump and he lets out an exasperated sigh. Barnaby could be more moody than Kaede at times. “I’ll look in my room for something clean to give you.”

“I’m coming with you,” Barnaby replies.

Kotetsu raises a brow, frowns, and then snickers. “You’re too tiny to get off the counter. You’ll fall and break your neck. I mean look.” He points at the jar or mayonnaise. “Even that’s bigger than you.”

“You’ll carry me.”

Barnaby’s response amuses Kotetsu and he eagerly thrusts out his arm, offering his outstretched palm to Kotetsu. “Hop on.”

Barnaby holds his head high, trying his best to remain dignified as he climbs onto Kotetsu’s hand. He grunts when Kotetsu wraps his fingers around him and resists the urge to shift when Kotetsu’s thumb rubs against him in a place that it really shouldn’t be rubbing.

They reach Kotetsu’s bedroom in a few short steps and Kotetsu lets out a triumph cry when he notices the tissue on his nightstand next to his bed. He carries Barnaby over to the nightstand and gently sets him down. “Are these good enough for you?” he asks, snorting softly and plucking one of the tissues from the box. He holds the tissue in front of Barnaby’s face. “Well, does it pass inspection?”

But Barnaby isn’t looking at the tissue. His eyes are too busy being focused on the unmarked tube of clear liquid resting against the tissue box. Barnaby’s a smart young man, smart enough to know what that clear substance is and what it is typically used for, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling the soft tissue from Kotetsu’s hand, sitting it on the surface under his feet, and asking Kotetsu, “What’s that?”

Kotetsu’s amber eyes drifts in the direction toward Barnaby’s green ones. Soft, warm eyes narrow in confusion before widening.  Cheeks flush, skins glistens, heart stops, starts, stalls, and starts again. Was Barnaby talking about… Oh, god. OH GOD, he _was_. Why did he leave it sitting on that stand right next to the tissues?! How obvious could he be? How was going to explain this? He needed to think of something. Quick. Thank, Kotetsu. Think!

“Oh, that?” Kotetsu scratches his cheek. “That’s ointment I use for so muscles. You know, when you get as old as me, everything aches, Bunny.”

“Sore muscles, hm?” Barnaby replies. “I see.” His eyes are still locked on the tube. “Are your muscles still sore?”

“Huh? Oh, u-uh, no. Uh… I gave them a good rub down and—” What did he just say?! “They’re all great now. Time to go!” Kotetsu snatches Barnaby up and rushes out of the bedroom. For a brief moment, he wonders how much trouble he’ll get into if shoves his tiny partner into a shoebox and hides him under the bed. But he thinks better of it. There are things under that bed that he doesn’t want _anyone_ knowing about, especially Barnaby.

Kotetsu sets Barnaby back on top of the counter and is unable to turn away when Barnaby peels of his damp shirt. He feels sort of disgusted with himself, wanting a piece of his young partner when he’s all tiny and bite sized. He says a silent prayer to who is listening in hopes that Saito will figure out how to make Barnaby average size again. Kotetsu is stuck with Barnaby until that happens. Barnaby leans against the toaster and huffs. He’s pale and wet and completely frustrated with the situation.

And Kotetsu needs that mysterious clear liquid now more than anything.


End file.
